Caregivers, such as parents, of a child always keep the child on their forefront to take care of the child and to ensure the child's routine needs are addressed. There may be a possibility that sometime the parents may skip the child's care and routine needs due to involvement in other activities or because they are not present around the child. However, to ensure the child's care, there are nurseries and daycare centers where children stay so that their routine needs and care may be addressed by a professional caregivers. Putting the child in the nurseries may not solve the aforesaid problem as the professional caregivers of the nurseries may also skip a particular child's care and his/her routine needs due to involvement with other children in the nurseries. Moreover, keeping the child in nurseries may be costly for the parents as well.
To avoid keeping the child in a nursery and to insure proper care of the child at places such as at home several child monitoring systems are known in the art. Such a typical child monitoring system monitors the child and helps a caregiver to take care of the routine needs of the child. However, these child monitoring systems are unidirectional monitoring systems. For example, these child monitoring systems allow the parents to listen to noises made by their children by a one way communication, and to act accordingly for the child. With such a unidirectional monitoring system, the parents can only listen the noise made by the child but cannot reciprocate back to instruct the child or the caregiver in order to take care of the child.
Accordingly, there is a need for a child monitoring system that may help in insuring the child's care and routine needs of the child to be done on time without putting the child in a nursery. Further, the child monitoring system should be capable of facilitating the parents or the caregivers to reciprocate back to the child upon listening to a noise made by the child. Furthermore, the child monitoring system should also facilitate the caregivers, such as parents of the child, in communicating with each in order to fulfill the requirements of the child.